


Drarry Drabbles

by CheekyTorah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Do not repost, Don’t Copy, Don’t Repost, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/pseuds/CheekyTorah
Summary: Each chapter will be my monthly Drarry discord Drabbles





	Drarry Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1- September monthly Drabble  
Prompt: Unexpected

A 30-year-old man should have more control. At least, that’s what Harry tells himself as he stares into the mirror across from his bed. His breath is ragged and his hair in even more disarray than usual. It takes very little for Harry to feel as wrecked as he does right this second, but it’s more about who has him disapparating the second his workday is over and vanishing his clothes as he lands on his bed. 

Malfoy: strutting around the office in his trim suits barely concealed in his fitted robes, the sound of his voice as he speaks, the curve of his neck, and points of his wrists. Harry casts a wandless charm and sinks a finger deep in his slick hole while his other hand pumps his length slowly. He pictures Malfoy stripping as he does in the ministry lockers after a day in the field, his long thick cock growing impossibly thicker, heavier, longer.

“Oh, Merlin, Malfoy,” Harry moans into the empty room, imagining him on his knees mouth opened wide.

Harry slips a second and third finger deep inside curling them on the pull out only to plunge them in over and over. His body is shivering, convulsing in pleasure. Harry imagines long slender fingers gripping his leaking cock, a pink tongue licking up the bitter fluid before taking Harry deep into his throat. 

“Fuuuuu-” Harry groans as he summons the magical Dildo from his drawer.

He mutters the incantation and laying on his back, pulling his up his knees, positions it at his entrance. It begins to move, slowly at first but steadily increases to the speed and angle that Harry likes best. Harry grips his cock, pulling on it hard and fast body shaking with the need for release, but still, he holds on.

“Malfoy, fuck me just like that, uhhhhhh,” Harry yells. 

“Well, this is extremely startling,” a familiar voice drawls.

Harry looks up, sees Draco Malfoy leaning relaxed against the doorframe, his eyes dark and focused. The dildo hits his prostate again, and Harry screams out Malfoy's name, his orgasm taking him by storm.

“Kingsley expects us in twenty, think that’s long enough for you to go again, Potter?”


End file.
